


Movie Night

by Ink_Gypsy



Series: Grandmother Wood Universe [15]
Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M, fffc, sean/elijah fics, tribble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-27
Updated: 2012-04-27
Packaged: 2017-11-04 10:43:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/392969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_Gypsy/pseuds/Ink_Gypsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's movie night at the Astin-Wood home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Frodo Flash Fiction Challenge community on Live Journal, for the prompt: chocolate.

While Elijah’s favorite form of entertainment was music, Sean’s was movies, and even though his DVD’s didn’t rival the number of CD’s Elijah owned, it was an enviable collection.

“So what’s it going to be tonight?” Elijah wondered, settling himself on the sofa with a beer and assorted munchies. “A classic western? A hard-boiled detective story? Maybe a screwball comedy?” He was always happy to let Sean choose the film on their weekly movie nights at home, and enjoyed being surprised by his choice.

“I thought we’d go in a different direction,” Sean replied.

“Sci-fi?” Elijah asked hopefully.

Sean shook his head. “I’m in the mood for something a bit more reality-based tonight.”

“Not a documentary,” Elijah groaned.

Sean didn’t answer. Instead, he slipped the disc into the BluRay player, sat down beside Elijah and pressed _Play_.

Elijah’s yes widened as he watched the two buff men on screen, one blond, the other dark-haired and considerably younger, rip off each other’s clothes. The blond then pushed the other to his knees, and guided the younger man’s mouth to his cock. “Porn?” he said, obviously delighted. “Where’s the chocolate?”

Sean smiled. Elijah’s quote about porn and chocolate had gotten plenty of attention in the media, and Sean had been ready for him to put the two together again. “In the bedroom,” he explained, “and it’s actually chocolate sauce. I thought we could—“

Elijah was off the couch before Sean could finish his sentence. “Let’s go!”

“What about the porn?” Sean asked, laughing.

“When it comes to sex, reality trumps fantasy every time,” Elijah said, grabbing Sean’s hand and pulling him toward the bedroom. “We’ve got chocolate. We can make our own porn.”

“I’m right behind you,” Sean told him.

Elijah winked. “I prefer you on top.”

Sean grinned. “Even better.”


End file.
